


Thought I Told You

by Bright_Moon_Beam



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Cheating, Established Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Established Relationship, Fighting, Heartbreak, Hickeys, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mentions of Blood, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Sexual Tension, Songfic, Toxic Relationship, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Moon_Beam/pseuds/Bright_Moon_Beam
Summary: It’s a game for both of them. A sick and twisted game and neither of them ever comes out unscathed, yet neither of them can stop coming back for more.OrJaebum has been neglecting Jinyoung and Jinyoung takes some extreme measures that lead Jaebum to think he’s cheating (maybe he is). It’s toxic all around and they both know it, yet they won’t do anything about it.





	Thought I Told You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Bambam](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Bambam).



> A short angsty oneshot loosely based on the song “Thought I told you” -The Academic

“Where were you?” Jaebum asked his voice stern and his chin jutted out the way it always did when he was angry. It used to make Jinyoung nervous. Not anymore.

“That’s none of your business,” Jinyoung muttered. He pulled his coat off and draped it across the back of his desk chair not looking back even when he heard Jaebum get up of of the bed. 

“Like hell it isn’t.” Jaebum was right behind him now. His voice low and dangerous. Jinyoung just brushed passed him heading toward the bathroom. 

“Jinyoung,” Jaebum practically growled the words making the hairs on the back of Jinyoung’s neck stand on end. “Stop now.”

Jaebum used his leader tone. The tone he always used when he was desperate to get Jinyoung to listen. To submit to what he wanted. He should know by now that Jinyoung never submitted. He had never let Jaebum boss him around and he never would no matter how far Jaebum's chin jutted out. No matter how dark his eyes got. No matter how loud he screamed. 

“I didn’t do anything.” He played stupid as he opened the bathroom door and he payed for it as Jaebum grabbed him and pinned him against it. His hair was a mess. The circles under his eyes dark and large. Jinyoung could just picture him then. He could just see Jaebum sitting up in their bed unable to sleep staring at the door just waiting for Jinyoung to step back through it even though he wasn’t sure if he ever would again.

“You did. You know what you did. You- look at you!” Jaebum cried out angrily spit flying from his lip and landing on Jinyoung's cheek making him flinch. “You’re wearing makeup.” His voice was softer again and as he reached out with his finger to smudge some of Jinyoung’s eyeliner. “You never wear makeup anymore and this- this outfit. Jinyoung what the hell?” Jaebum's voice was still soft and low and filled with unspoken threats but Jinyoung could tell he was close to hysterics. It was like the calm before the storm and Jinyoung knew a storm was coming as soon as he saw Jaebum's eyes travel down from his eyes to his neck.

“Is that what I think it is?” Jaebum sounded astonished . His eyes widening almost comically as he stared at the blotchy reddish mark that marred Jinyoung's neck.

Jinyoung tried to get away then struggling wildly to get out of Jaebum's grip which only tightened Jaebum's face turning a very angry very dark shade of red. 

“Let me go, asshole! Let me go now!” Jinyoung screamed in Jaebum's face gasping when Jaebum let go of him only to start popping the buttons of his very very tight shirt open. 

“Is there more?” Jaebum cried furious practically tearing the shirt to shred buttons flying off in every direction. 

Jinyoung let out an angry scream lunging forward to try and break away but Jaebum caught him around the waist holding him there as Jinyoung practically writhed until the shirt was off. 

“JInyoung is there more?” He repeated pulling him upright holding him in place by his shoulders as he eyed Jinyoung’s heaving torso. His grip was bruising and Jinyoung still hadn't stopped struggling squirming as Jaebum's eyes trailed down the path of hickeys the girl from the club had left.

“You whore!” Jaebum's voice was shaking and then suddenly Jinyoung was being shaken too as Jaebum rapidly moved his shoulders back and forth. “You goddamn fucking whore!” 

Jinyoung screamed again as he moved into action furious tears welling up in his eyes as he brought his knee up and rammed it into Jaebum's crotch. The other man let out a wheezy hiss dropping his hands and Jinyoung took his chance darting forward and making a break for it out of the bathroom. 

He went straight for their shared closet. He pulled out his traveling bag first and then he started haphazardly shoving his clothes in wiping his eyes as stubborn tears still flowed out in streams.He heard shuffling in the bathroom. Then he heard the sound of cracking tiles.

”I hate you.” He whispered and then again and again he heard the sound. “I hate you!” He screamed throwing a hoodie into the bag before aggressively scrubbing his hands across his face. “I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!” Jinyoung practically roared the words and the cracking noises just got louder and louder. Crack after crack sounded louder and louder in his ears his already racing heart going off like a jackhammer in his chest and the stream turned into a flood as he sobbed dropping the bundle of T-shirts in his hands as he rushed back towards the bathroom. 

Jaebum looked insane. He was breathing rapidly and the wall and floor was rapidly becoming covered in blood. Jaebum let out a frustrated scream preparing to smash yet another tile on the wall, but Jinyoung lunged once again catching his arm to stop him.

Jaebum tried to pull out of his grip, but Jinyoung held on firmly his eyes locked on jaebum's mangled hand. 

“Jaebum stop!” He commanded the other boy who was still trying to pull away looking like a feral animal. “Jaebum I swear to god please just stop!” Jinyoung's voice broke and he moved forward pulling Jaebum to him for a hug. 

He felt the tension dissolve from Jaebum's limbs and he just let Jinyoung pull him in. He felt Jaebum's body start to shake as he started to cry helplessly too.

After a moment like that the only noise now the sound of their crying Jinyoung pulled back heading to the medicine cabinet pulling out the roll of bandages. Jaebum stayed resigned in his place and kept his eyes glued on the ground as Jinyoung pulled him over to the sink tugging his bloody hand under the stream of flowing water. 

Jinyoung watched in morbid silence as Jaebum’s blood flowed down the drain and then dried it before starting to wrap it up. Once it was finally taken care and Jinyoung had popped a pain pill into Jaebum’s mouth that he swallowed without complaint he took hold of Jaebum’s good hand and tugged him into the other room. 

He ushered him into bed covering him up when he got there. Jaebum still hadn’t spoken a word but his eyes were now glued to Jinyoung. Jinyoung had to look away from the piercing gaze and he went back to the closet pulling a cotton t-shirt over his head before going back to shoving things into his bag. 

“You’re leaving.” Jaebum's voice was was scratchy as he spoke again devoid of any emotion. 

“I am.” Jinyoung said solemnly even though his hands had started to shake. 

“You hate me.” Jaebum said again in the same tone swallowing so loud that Jinyoung could hear the gulp. 

Jinyoung stayed silent this time trying not to cry.

“If you’re leaving again then just stay gone. Just stay gone and out of my life. You always come back you know? Everytime you always come back and I can’t take it. You make me crazy Jinyoung. I can’t think when I’m around you. I can’t do anything and I...I don’t understand. I don’t understand you and what you do and why you always leave me like this.” Jaebum's voice finally betrayed him and Jinyoung could hear that he was crying again. Before he thought about it he looked up to see Jaebum sitting up in the bed their blanket wrapped around his shoulders looking at Jinyoung. “If you really hate me then please stay gone so my heart can break into a million pieces and just stay that way.”

Jinyoung felt like the bad guy then. Jaebum had just manhandled him, ripped his favorite shirt to pieces and had an episode destroying their apartment and his own hand, but Jinyoung felt like the bad guy. 

“You know why I do it.” Jinyoung said frustrated. “You just can’t let them go Jaebum. No matter what I say no matter how it makes me feel you always /always/ go out with those guys and do know knows and this is all I have. If you can go out and have fun with other people than so can I. If you don't act like my boyfriend than I sure as hell don’t have to act like yours.” Jaebum just stared at him for a moment the tears still falling glimmering on his cheeks. 

“Jinyoungie,” Jaebum voice was pleading and barely their and Jinyoung zipped up his bag looking away. 

“Don’t Jinyoungie me,” he spat. “Don’t you dare!”

“I love you,” Jaebum said seemingly unphased by Jinyoung’s yelling letting out a ragged sob. “I love you. I love so much. You’re the first and last thing I think about. I worry about you constantly. I always try to please you. Give you what you need because all I need is you. You’re the air that I breathe. The light that I see. You are the reason the earth turns for me.” Jinyoung threw his bag on the ground angrily sitting down on the edge of the bed and putting his head in his hands as he burst into tears again at Jaebum’s words. 

The bed moved behind him and he felt Jaebum’s arms wrap around his waist securely and his face press in between Jinyoung's shoulder blades.

“I’m sorry,” Jaebum's voices was muffled and Jinyoung let out another sob. “I'm sorry Jinyoungie I love you.” 

Jinyoung moved his hands away from his face and then he turned around rapidly. Jaebum moved back looking bewildered and frightened and Jinyoung grabbed both of his cheeks then and pulled him in for a desperate kiss. Jaebum immediately responded and Jinyoung moaned as he deepened the kiss practically crawling into Jaebum's lap.He was still sobbing but it didn’t matter much as they both fell back onto their bed only breaking apart for quick breaths before their mouths were back together.

When all was said and done Jinyoung had a sleeping Jaebum in his arms. He smoothed down the older boys hair repeatedly a heavy emotion settling deep in his chest.

“I love you too Jaebummie. I'm so so sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> My grammar isn’t perfect, but hopefully it’s still enjoyable none the less
> 
>  
> 
> twt:Sterne_und_Mond


End file.
